A serious case of Stockholm syndrome Part 2
by bishonenslover
Summary: This is part 2 of my Zhang He Lemon yumm . I used the advice given and put in more paragraph breaks, I hope this chapter will be easier to read, please give me some feedback if this is better.


A serious case of Stockholm syndrome (Part 2)

"oh my … that sounds like ... father!" you look to the opening of the tent with any hopes that you can see through it but no luck "FATHER" you scream

"_" you here his reply

"FATHER I'M IN ONE OF THE TENTS" you hear running that sounds like your fathers pace

"father I cannot find _" you hear another voice shout

"brother?" you whisper "HOJO" you scream your brothers name

"oh my … _" he shouts back

"HOJO I'M IN ONE OF THE TENTS" you repeat your message you see the silhouette of your father on the tent wall "FATHER" you scream again he runs to the opening of your tent

"_" he runs in and flings his arms around you

"father help me I cant get out of the ropes"

"don't worry my sweet I'll have you out in a second" as he tries to untie you a soldier bursts in

"what do you think your doing with the generals prize?" your father turns round and is immediately thrown out of the tent

"YOU BASTARD" you scream at the soldier as you see the silhouette of him and your father fighting "FATHER NOOO" you scream again as you see the soldiers blade pierce through your fathers chest "NOOO" you burst into tears as you see your fathers body fall to the ground. You cry bitterly, not stopping until, all the sounds of battle had faded away.

You hear another soldier walk past "general Zhang He we captured some of the survivors, men and women, what do you want us to do with them?"

"put the unattractive ones to death the others can work as servants." Zhang He says. He carries on walking and comes into the tent "thank goodness your still here" he bends down next to you, you look up at him with tear-filled eyes. you can see that he is bleeding badly from a wound on his arm.

He unties you from your ropes you immediately spring up and before he could even blink you ran out of the tent and over to where your fathers body lay you fall onto his chest and cry "father, father no, I need you, I need you" Zhang He ran after you but stopped when he saw that you weren't trying to escape.

He rests his hand on your shoulder "come on my dear" you are shocked by how gentile he is being "no I have to bury father" you continue crying

"don't worry they all get a burial" Zhang He pulls you up with his good arm you throw your arms around him, you needed some comforting, you didn't care where it came from you just needed some compassion, he wrapped his arm around you and held your head to his chest "come on lets go in" you both walk into his tent.

He grabs one of the towels that was left there from earlier as he takes off his armour you could see the extent of the damage his arm was bleeding badly and his stomach was also cut, not too badly but was also slightly bleeding.

You take the towel off him and dip it into the water "what are you doing?" he slightly flinches when you touch him with the towel

"you need to clean these properly or they wont heal" you say as you continue cleaning his wounds.

"why are you helping me? I kidnapped you. You should hate me." he asks with a look that you never saw on his face before

"it's something to occupy my mind other than … my father ..." you let out some tears but quickly fight them off and carry on cleaning him up.

When you finish you wrap bandages round his arm and as you are binding his stomach he grabs your hand you look up at him confused "that tickles" he looks into your eyes, you lean forward and kiss him on the lips, you quickly pull away and hide your face "I .. I'm sorry" you blush, he places his hand on your head and runs his fingertips through your hair you look up at him and he pulls you closer and kisses you softly, you moan in the kiss as he slips his hand onto your breast and squeezes gently.

He moves his hand up to your shoulder again and slips your sleeve off your shoulder once again revealing your bra he wastes no time in moving your bra to reveal your breast again he takes his lips off yours and moves down to your nipple and gently licks and flicks it with his tongue you moan and throw your head back in ecstasy.

You wrap your arms around his neck as he continues working on your breast, he suddenly pushes you down onto the floor and in a flash removes your bra completely. He sighs in pleasure as he looks at your now naked chest

"wow _ you're boobs ... so huge" he kisses the valley in between then moves up onto one of them and starts sucking again.

"mmm" you moan again and decide its your turn, you open the front of his trousers only slightly, to tease him. He grins as he knows your game he pins both your hands above your head, he holds both your hands with only one of his he runs his hand down to your skirt and lifts it so your dress is now huddled around your waist. He slips his hand once again into your panties

"I think we finished somewhere around here last time, didn't we my darling" he asks while playing with the entrance of your warmth

"mmhm" you try to answer affirmatively but a slight whimper is all that comes out.

He grins again and plays a little more so you become wet, when he is satisfied he slips one finger inside you and starts to move it round, you moan out loud, and then again as he slips in a second one.

You close your eyes tightly and breath heavily as he moves his fingers in and out, after a little while you scream as an overwhelming pleasure comes over you and come onto his hand, you lay there panting as he kisses you softly

"your screams turn me on so much" he says, you look down and you can see his arousal through his trousers. You smile and bite your bottom lip. He pulls his fingers out of you and licks them clean, you take this opportunity to remove his trousers.

"mmm" you coo playfully as you see his member.

"see how you make me feel" he says as he leans over you. You look up at him with lust in your eyes, he notices and pushes his lips onto yours softly at first but you could feel it growing more vigorous as he was getting more and more aroused.

He removes your dress completely and gets himself ready at your entrance "sorry my darling but this may hurt a little at first" he looks at your face, you nod at him to give him the go ahead. He slowly begins to push into you, you wince in pain but will him to continue, as he pushed himself further in you scream and tears roll down your cheek "I'm sorry, I'll stop to let you get used to this feeling okay my love" he stops moving but you can feel him pulsating inside of you, you focus your mind on the pleasure that is starting to grow and eventually nod again for him to carry on.

He thrusts himself into you fully and you let out another scream at first in pain but then the pleasure grows "ohh Zhang He, yes, yes, ohh" this makes him even more aroused and he begins to move up and down with you. You follow and keep up with his rhythm, you are not sure how but you manage to keep up even when he gets faster.

He starts going as fast as he can "ohh _ I think I'm going to … ahhhhh" he lets out massive moan as he releases his seed into you, you scream in pure pleasure as you reach your peak again as you feel him hit his. You both lay there panting, he climbs off you and pulls himself out of you, you let out a little yelp as you were not quite expecting it.

"wow! I must say _ you certainly made an impression on me" he stares at your panting figure, you look back at him, he stands up and picks you up bridal style and carries you over to his tent-bed. He lays you down and lays down next to you. He pulls the covers over you both and pulls you into him, you lean on his chest and drift off to sleep.

Again please be nice if you review. I'm only a newbie ^-^


End file.
